Senran Kagura: Shinovi Lovers
by xXThis-Lucky-SonuvaXx
Summary: That's right. A boy! A part of a now-formerly all-girls elite team of voluptuous shinobi! Well, let's see what happens when hormones and emotions take over for all of them.
1. Yagyū

**Oh, yeah. I'm really doing this. I expect the first couple of reviews to be overtly negative and over-the-top, but whatever.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura. It belongs to Marvelous Entertainment and Kenichiro Takaki. Anything referenced belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

"Uh, excuse me, **what?** Do you think you could run that by me again…?" was the incredulous response of a young man as he stared bug-eyed at the girl who was alone with him.

"I believe I made myself quite clear," said girl, the white haired shinobi Yagyū, replied in an even tone. She stood there in her gym attire with her arms crossed pressed under her bust and locked eyes with the one whom she just addressed. "I want you, Kuro, to perform sexual intercourse with me."

He froze in place, and was about to blurt out a bunch of put together phrases while thinking of multiple reasons to not go through with this...at least until Yagyū continued speaking; "I am telling you this because I want to be sure whether or not I should allow Hibari to continue showing her love and affection towards you."

"Um…? Why…? Are you still mad about the time Hibari-chan and I—really, me—swapped your eyepatch with a squid?"

Yagyū growled at the memory, then sighed; "Understand this: While I do trust you—at least more than I originally had—I can't say that I'm fully convinced of your compatibility. As such, I will be conducting a test to see if you are worthy of Hibari."

"And that test is… sex?"

"Correct," Yagyū pushed Kuro down as if trying to assert herself. Whether it was herself trying to assert her own dominance or reassuring this was perfectly okay, she did it anyways. His face was red.

"So… to what extent is ok?" Kuro asked. Even if she just gave him the green light, he felt he had to ask. This would be the furthest he had ever gone with anyone of the female species.

The close proximity let Kuro see that Yagyū's face was tinged red a bit; "Everything."

"Everything? Like, everything-everything?"

Yagyū growled, frustrated at his insistence of talking rather than acting and grabbed his hand and forced him to feel her large breasts that always looked like they were only barely kept back from her normal outfit.

Kuro's hand stayed on Yagyū's breast, frozen, and not doing anything. Irritated by him being so hesitant, she led his hands up to her ample bosom and gestured a squeeze. She couldn't help but moan softly. His eyes lit up a bit in surprise but gave in, giving a tentative squeeze.

"Yagyū-chan…" he said as she smirked, staying straddled over his lap and letting him play with her tits.

"Hang on…" she said quietly, gripping the hem of her gym shirt so that all that was left was the black lingerie underneath that covered up that hourglass figure of hers. Kuro was only fondling her boobs at the clothed, top part of her body, and he already was growing an erection.

"How do— _mmh_ —they feel?" the snow haired shinobi asked coyly.

"They're really big and soft… and I can hardly fit the entire thing in my hands. It's not everyday where a girl actually gives the green light to fondle them, so…" he kept groping and eventually popped her breasts out of her bra, revealing the most beautiful areolas and nipples Kuro had ever seen. Light pink, perfectly-centered, and standing proudly at attention.

After a bit of staring, his mouth was taking one into his lips. He used his tongue to flick her nipple as it stiffened even further, and then closed his lips around to take her into his mouth. Then between his teeth, offering a teasing bite down, causing Yagyū to moan again and embrace him fully.

 _'This is so wrong… Perhaps I should end this and let him know that it was all a lie?'_ as it turns out, she omitted one crucial piece of evidence before they started. While technically being correct in saying that her Hibari had held affection on Kuro (to what extent, she wasn't sure), Yagyū hesitated to admit that she, herself, harbored a degree of feelings for the boy. Of course, given how shaky their first few months as acquaintances were, she believed that he would never grow interested in her.

Meanwhile, Kuro kneads her unattended breast with his left hand, licking them as if wanting to taste every single inch. Yagyū started slowly grinding her hips against his and took notice of the growing tent beneath her; _'He's… getting bigger…'_

She leaned her face in, offering her lips to Kuro. Without a moment's hesitation, he met her lips for one of the most magical kisses either of them had experienced in their young lives. Soft at first, their lips met, then pulled away, then re-connected. Yagyū offered her tongue out to him, and he readily met hers with his own—playing, teasing both the spongy flesh as well as her breasts, until they sank more deeply into their own little world.

She moaned with pleasure as Kuro did that, and he felt her hips continue to buck against his thigh as she ground her pussy lips against him, still separated by a few thin sheets of fabric. Not wanting to deprive a girl in need, he pulled his hips back just enough to slide a hand up her thighs, down past the waistband of her panties, and to her labia which was already soaked and slick with anticipation.

That moment marked the first time he felt the most sacred spot on a woman. Adrenaline surges through him as he discovered physical evidence that Yagyū's arousal matched his own. After just a stroke up and down her lips, he felt his finger slip inside—almost of its own volition. Kuro slid his middle finger up into her love channel. She broke her kiss as her head rocked back with pleasure, her eyes staring up at the ceiling lights of the classroom.

Kuro took that opportunity to reflect on the moment. About nine months ago, Yagyū was the untouchable stoic. Hell, when he was first introduced into the shinobi elite team, she was quite adamant that he'd stay away from Hibari and would get a bit… sour (understatement) when the two of them were within close proximity with each other. What's more, he was pretty sure that she just straight up hated him and his very existence. Now, here they were, her bloomers bunched at her waist, his finger deep inside her, and her breasts hanging out with her shirt hiked up over them. He was brought out of said reflection when he felt Yagyū pull down his shorts and free his erect member.

"Oh, my…" he heard her mutter, as she stared at his 7-inch cock in front of her face.

And with that, Yagyū slowly moved forward until her mouth was almost touching the head. At this point, he was desperately trying to hold his composure, her tongue snaked out, and flicked the tip. At the touch, he felt what could have been an electric shock passing through his body. That touch had been heavenly and he wanted more. As if in response, she proceeded to swish her tongue around the head of his cock.

At this point, he had begun to leak precum, and she proceeded to lap it up with her tongue. Now that the tender part was almost finished, she opened her mouth wide, and moved forward until his cock was enveloped in her mouth, yet not touching anything, and she began to breath in and out slowly teasing his cock with hot and cold air as she breathed, until suddenly she closed her mouth around it, and began to suck and tongue it with gusto.

He was in heaven, and within a minute of Yagyū beginning her ministrations, he felt on the verge of cumming. And so he pulled back, so as not to ruin this moment too quickly. She seemed to have sensed what he was doing, but was curious as to why he was doing it. She pulled up from him to question.

"Did it not feel good?" Kuro could only pick up the slightest bit of insecurity in her tone.

"No, it felt incredible. Don't get me wrong. It's just… I was about to, y'know, 'let loose.'" he explained himself.

The girl said nothing. Instead, she immediately returned to sucking him off. This time, she did it with more fervor than before and Kuro felt the urge to ejaculate again; "Yagyū-chan! I'm about to—"

"Go ahead. You can shoot it in my mouth," she said. And with that, Yagyū rammed her head as far forward as she could, taking Kuro's dick down into her throat. He exploded with burst after burst of his cum, coating the insides of her throat. Pulling out after holding it there for a few moments, she began to cough gently, as she regained her breath, and swallowed it all.

Yagyū set her lustful gaze towards Kuro, cupping her breasts as she questioned him; "Shall I use these?"

The boy could only nod as Yagyū guided his cock between her breasts and pressed them together. They were big enough to engulf his shaft completely, and she kept both hands pushing on the top of them to restrain him. With her slick juices on his cock, it made the perfect constraint. It pushed slowly into her cleavage, and as it moved further up, her tits slowly swelled on each side showing the progress of his member on its voyage. The head emerged slowly through a curtain of soft flesh, and as Kuro continued to push the front of his groin into the shinobi girl's breasts. Both of her hands were busy, slowly pushing on the sides of her mounds, making them swell even more.

Kuro let out a gasp of excitement at this new found sensation, the shinobi continued on by pressing those soft squishy orbs together on his length. She was still an amateur at this given this was her first time in anything of this field. Kuro certainly felt she was doing it like a pro, his rigid length slapped the surface of her lips as she continued stroking her tits vertically on it.

Pursing her lips forward, Yagyū kissed the tip of his meat while still squishing the shaft between her squishy orbs. The tip of his dick popped out with each thrust and she gave it a lick each time. She couldn't resist the small, prideful smile that adorned her face. She looked up at Kuro as he seemingly writhed in pleasure and his face signaled his approaching orgasm. The feel of the friction on her chest made her want him even more than she had already. His member pulsated and she quickly closed her lips on the crown. Within seconds, her mouth filled up till her cheeks puffed outwards with another piping hot serving of Kuro's semen.

Readily ingesting, Yagyū moaned as the stuff travelled down her throat. Then, she gasped for air breathing loudly then opened her mouth sticking her tongue out. All gone. She swallowed the whole load he just shot into her.

Yagyū was taken aback when Kuro aggressively pinned her onto the nearby desk. The young woman was shaking visibly, but not from fear. Her chest heaved and she had an nervous look on her face as her hands rested on either side of her. Her visible crimson eye was locked with his, the subtle gleam denoting her own arousal.

Kuro's leaned over and slowly closed in on her until he was within range for her to lurch her head forward. Her arms snaked around his neck and pulled him in, their bodies now crushed against each other's. Kuro's raging boner was positioned at the crease created by Yagyū's thighs and pussy. Kuro expected some friction, as he didn't figure that she would be excited enough to be wet.

Instead his cock slipped right into it, lubricated by Yagyū's dripping pussy. It was soaking, with juices already running down the inside of her thighs and spilling onto the desk. Kuro reasoned that Yagyū just might enjoy being taken roughly. This revelation surprised him, but he wasn't about to complain. He decided to tease her by thrusting back and forth so that his member rubbed against the lips of her pussy and her sensitive clit.

"Please don't tease me so much," Yagyū pleaded, reaching downward with the intent on having him inside her. Kuro wasn't having that yet, and instead of his rod going in, his hand quickly found her wet pussy, stroking her clit in wide, slow circles.

Kuro's hand continued to bring Yagyū closer and closer to her orgasm with every stroke. Just as he felt that she was about to cum, he abruptly removed his hand.

"N-No…! Kuro, what are you doing?"

"Don't worry about it, Yagyū-chan," he answered coyly.

"What are you—" as she began to question him, he thrust his index and middle fingers up into her pussy, cutting her voice off abruptly, her question ending in a rather cute whimper.

Thrusting his fingers in and out of her pussy, which was now clenching onto his fingers, she began to feel her orgasm returning. Soon, her soft moans and whimpers that had been muffled in his shoulder were silenced. Kuro took this to mean that she was about to cum.

Sure enough, seconds later her body was wracked with convulsions as nirvana hit. Shaking against him, she was unsteady on her feet as she gasped and moaned her way through an intense orgasm.

She slumped, blushing rather furiously with her tongue lolling out of her mouth slightly. Kuro didn't give her much time to rest as he kissed her on the lips. Yagyū's eye widened in surprise at the assertiveness he showed suddenly but didn't resist, feeling his cock head rubbing against slit. Deciding to help him, she kissed back but reached underneath to her panties and pulled them off until they were loosely attached to her ankle.

When Yagyū felt him begin to enter, she gasped and pressed back, assisting him in his entry of her. Her pussy tightened around his cock as he continued to push, and massaged its length until his pelvis pressed against her ass.

Yagyū's hymen wasn't really there anymore due to the intense physical activity her shinobi training consisted of, but that didn't mean that it didn't feel a little bit uncomfortable when Kuro was inside her. Tears of both pain and joy streamed from her eye as she became joined with the man who she had inadvertently fallen for.

Giving him the cue to begin, he began moving slowly. He pulled out, carefully as to not cause Yagyū any more discomfort, until just the tip was still inside before reinserting himself until his pelvis was against her ass again. Rinse and repeat as Yagyū let out a gasp, then a moan each time.

The loud noise of raw flesh meeting each other repeatedly accompanied their breaths as well as the creaking of the desk that they were doing it on. They had to stop kissing briefly to catch air as Kuro would sometimes readjust and gain a deeper angle to make sure he could go deeper while still on top.

The sound of a few hard slaps echoed as his hand returned to her boobs. The sensations coursing through such a sensitive spot made her putty in his hands, and her walls tightened slightly. She moaned, legs dangling a tad each time he pounded into her as he kissed her neck and slowed down. He went in for 'hard and slow' to make her feel every single inch with smaller bursts of speed. The desk's creaking gradually rose in volume from the weight shifting constantly from two humans mating.

"D… don't…" she started to say.

His eyes met hers and kept pounding away as he felt her legs slowly wrap around his hips to pull him in, a typical female biological sign of pleasure. Of invitation for more. "Don't…? Don't what? I can slow do—"

"Please don't pull out when you feel like cumming… I want you to cum inside me~" she said finally before a hand of hers had to grab onto the edge of the desk and cling to it. With her doing that, his eyes got an extra fire deep in his soul and grabbed her shoulder in the edge for a point of grip and pounded her. Yagyū embraced her classmate as she felt him thrust into her and hold that position as he grunted loudly and she knew exactly what he was doing and invited all of it as the idea drove her to orgasm since he was so relentless to the point.

Kuro brought his hands to her hips and Yagyū sank back down to the desk, her rear high in the air as her hands outstretched grabbing the back edge of it. As Kuro grew closer, he suddenly began growing concerned. Was Yagyū really going to allow him to cum inside her? For a moment Kuro thought about the potential risks—namely pregnancy—and he was going to let out a warning. But, as if reading his mind, Yagyū leaned back upwards and caught him in a tight hold.

"It's fine. I'm safe today. Cum inside me as much as you want. Please cum inside me~" she begged, pushing him over the edge. As Yagyū belted out an orgasm with a shrieking scream, he sank his cock deep inside her awaiting pussy. Kuro felt her inner walls begin to clamp and convulse around him, as his own orgasm washed over him and his cock surged inside her, pulsating, spraying, exploding, releasing his cum inside this beautiful woman.

The room would smell of sex and he would end up panting, resting atop her body. Taking a second to revel in post-orgasmic bliss, he withdrew his shaft, and watched as his semen poured out of her pussy to the floor.

At least, he tried to anyway: what with Yagyū now smirking, sinking down to his dick and sucking him off again to "clean" his member. He was very sensitive post-orgasm but that didn't stop her from wanting to polish his pole, now with a bit of cum leaking from her hole as her ass waved in the air to nobody.

She popped his dick out of her mouth and stroked him slowly while looking at him as if she had hearts as irises.

"So… do I pass…?" Kuro asked breathlessly. The girl raised an eyebrow, yet remembered what she told him beforehand.

"Mmm… I'm not sure," she lied. "I'll have to conduct more 'tests' in the future~"

Yagyū's tone was nothing short of lascivious. She stood back up and brought her hands around his neck as she kissed Kuro deeply, both completely unaware of the presence of another person just outside.

* * *

 _'Well, damn…'_ Katsuragi thought as she smirked, catching the tail end of Yagyū's "test."

 _'Although, I didn't think Yagyū of all people would take the initiative like that. Or that she even liked the guy in the first place… You learn something new every day…'_

"Although… I'm sure she wouldn't mind… sharing~" a heat began to stir up in the blonde's loins as she contemplated on how she'll be able to get in on these quote-unquote tests.

* * *

 **Welp. Here you go. My act of heresy in this series where friendship=lesbianism. Not that there's anything wrong with that really. In fact, I personally ship Asuka and Homura. You see, Kuro's Secret Ninja Art has him convert his chakra into his penis to convert lesbians to bisexuality.**

 **Or, I'm just bullshitting you all, and I'm just re-uploading this from my AO3 account. Though, I won't post all the available chapters all at once. Anyways, lemme know what you think abd I'll probably post the next chapter within a few days at least.**

 **\- Peace!**


	2. Katsuragi

**I don't really have an excuse this time for the wait. I've honestly just been focusing on my art rather than my literature skills. That and I've been feeling a bit emotionally drained as of recently, so it was hard finding inspiration...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura. It belongs to Marvelous Entertainment and Kenichiro Takaki. Anything referenced belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

For the past few days, Kuro has noticed a bit of behavioral change in the voluptuous kunoichi of Hanzo. For starters, it was no secret that Yagyū had begun acting quite a bit softer towards him. When she was around Kuro, she acted just a bit differently than what was considered to be the norm. She smiled with just a touch more of affection. Her overall actions with him were just a touch gentler. There was just enough to make it look like there was more between the two of them.

Upon noticing her increased advances towards him, Asuka, Ikaruga, Katsuragi, and even Hibari—all of whom also had varying levels of affection towards the boy—had also upped theirs. Asuka made him special futomaki rolls. Ikaruga used their meditation practices as an excuse to get him alone. Katsuragi had been all over him, giving him glimpses and "accidental" feel-ups of her assets. Hibari kept inviting him to her room to play games and eat sweets with her. Yet, he couldn't really bring himself to ask them to stop and was really tired of having to deal with the quintople t(h)reat.

He seemingly caught a break when Katsuragi asked him to come to the shopping center with her. She locked her arm with him and they both strolled throughout the various places together like a serene dream. They walked into little shops selling trinkets and other thing of various price and even hit the arcade. In one store, they walked into a florists shop where the vendor showed the couple a vase full of rare exotic flowers with origins. If anything, this was pretty much a normal date between two teenagers.

With her arm still locked around Kuro's, she dragged them both into… a lingerie store and smiled when it came into view.

When he was in front of… _that place_ , the boy planted his feet on the floor. She continued dragging but he wouldn't budge. She yanked, her face still set on the lingerie store, but he didn't budge at all. Katsuragi yanked again, harder this time, but to no avail because he continued to be a stubborn bastard. She turned and glared. A frown marring her beautiful face, but Kuro didn't seem perturbed by the blonde's annoyance.

"Oh, Kuroooo…" she walked closer to him in a slow manner, as if to seduce him. When her face was in front of his, close enough for their noses to touch, Katsuragi suddenly grabbed him by the arm. With a forceful yank, the hardest she could, he stumbled and into the store he went.

The blonde walked around, picking up random bras of every colour that she thought would be nice. Pink polka dotted, black-and-white striped, multi-coloured rainbows and plain white/black/one-coloured ones.

Honestly, how many bras and undies did a single girl **need?!** And why did they need to be different patterns, designs, and colors?! Why did they need to be so god damn **creative?!** And he didn't even get started on the underwear, panties and thongs. Hell, some of them couldn't even considered being underwear. What did it cover? Absolutely **nothing.**

Seriously… Talk about girls wasting money…

When Kuro turned back to Katsuragi, she saw her looking around—already having practically two dozen bras in hand. She looked back at him, mouthed "come here" and walked towards the changing room.

 _'This is gonna be a long visit…'_ the boy thought.

"So I guess this is the part where you try out different bras and have me give my opinions on them, right?" Kuro guessed, unsure if that was the plan, in a way it was but not how he imagined it.

"You could say that. Don't worry, though. You'll definitelylove this~" she called out from behind the stall door.

"Oh, I'm sure I will," he replied and several minutes passed until Katsuragi opened the door with a question.

"Tell me, Kuro; how does this look?" She asked making him look her way. That moment changed when Katsuragi came out of the fitting room wearing something that made him plug his nose with his fingers to prevent any blood from spilling out.

Her massive breasts were barely covered by a small, red bikini top. Her bottom half was wearing a matching colored thong that left nothing to the imagination which had the effect of sending poor Kuro's libido into overdrive. It was only by sheer willpower that had hadn't gone insane. He wanted to excuse himself and calm himself down, but also found himself stuck there drawn to the sight of her body.

"Oh? You look like you're about to burst. Are you about to assault me?" she asked with bedroom eyes as she leaned down over to him showing more of her cleavage for the hell of it.

Kuro looked up into her eyes and swallowed a lump in his throat. He has known Katsuragi as the bold and brash type. The kind of person to know what she wants, when she wants it. With that in mind, her close proximity and the fact that she was so brazenly showing off her body to him could only mean one thing.

"Um, Katsu-chan? Don't take this the wrong way, but… are you… coming on to me?" he asked, praying that he hadn't misread any signals. Kuro may be slow, but he's not a complete idiot.

"Hmm… maaaybe~" the blonde answered coyly. She turned around and walked back to the changing stall, making sure to add an extra sway to her hips. "Come over here and you'll probably find out."

Curiosity piqued, Kuro cautiously looked around for any bystanders or employees before he quickly pursued Katsuragi into the changing stalls. However, he immediately ran into a little snafu: there were numerous stalls and he had no idea which one Katsuragi was in. He was ready to risk it all and check the first stall when he noticed a single finger making the "come hither" sign from the furthermost stall. He figured that was her, so he quietly made his way over to her.

"Hey, Kuro, I think it's time I came clean," the blonde says with her arms akimbo with that same smirk she always wore.

"Hm? Came clean about what?" Kuro asked before Katsuragi had him up against the wall, her right leg placed dangerously between both of his and her hands on either side of him.

"I know your little 'secret~'"

"S-secret? What secret?"

"I mean," she leans in closer to the point where her lips were right next to his ear. "I saw how you and Yagyū had sex."

"…" the look on Kuro's face was priceless. _"What…?"_

"That's right. And here's the thing; I want in."

"…What…?"

"You heard me. I. Want. In~" she leaned in closer with each syllable, intentionally smothering his chest with her wondrous bosom.

Katsuragi had finally found herself a man she was interested in. Contrary to popular belief, she wouldn't have minded dating a guy, but she always put groping boobs in first place. She was notorious for finding fun in messing with her classmates and letting her fingers wander around their luscious bodies—specifically, their breasts—whenever and wherever she wanted and would still do it if given the chance. And she was still hoping to achieve her dream of having a Hooter Harem all to herself.

Well, not so much _"all to herself,"_ anymore. After all, a harem queen needs her king. And the king of her choosing was standing right in front of her. Kuro was one of the very few that could give and take all her kicks and not go down as fast… and he was cute, funny, and adorkably charming, so he gets a pass.

She softly blew into his ear, sending a pleasant shiver down his spine, before continuing; "You've seriously been driving me crazy these past few days! I need to let out all this pent up steam and, judging from all the noises Yagyū made, you're pretty good at this stuff, soooo~"

With that said, Katsuragi moved downwards till she was eye-level with Kuro's crotch. She then deftly unzipped his fly and reached inside to pull out his phallus. Katsuragi began to stroke it, slowly at first but gradually got faster, and it began to harden from her touch.

She did not hesitate to pull her hair back and swirl around the head of his cock before she enveloped it with her lips and sucked it into her mouth. Her hand was a blur as it began to work overtime as it flew up and down his thick shaft.

She was good at this. Of course, the only other person in his life to do this type of thing to him was Yagyū, so he couldn't make a real good comparison. Although, personally, Yagyū was at a bit of an advantage but only because she had used her breasts as well. No one knows where she'd learned how to do it so well. Any man was a lucky man if they managed to get her to do this to them even once.

Her head was bobbing enthusiastically up and down his cock as she slid it further down her throat. She gagged every now and again as she deep throated him but she always went back willingly and without much prompting.

Eventually it was too much to withstand. He could feel his release incoming. He couldn't help it but he started to fuck her mouth. She seemed surprised at first, but quickly warmed up to the act, grabbing hold of his thighs to keep herself in place.

Kuro finally came as he thrust his hips up to bury his thick rod down her throat as deep as possible. It was so intense it was all he could do not to cry out. The blonde could feel pulse after pulse of cum erupting from him as he emptied his contents into her mouth and down her throat. Katsuragi was swallowing as much as she could. She didn't give him the chance to pull away. She wasn't letting go of him until he finished.

She slowly slid her mouth off his member, leaving a thin layer of cum left on the shaft. A bit of it stained her lips, but she was quick to lick that up as well. Kuro's member jerked violently as he emptied almost the entire load in her mouth.

"Mm… Not bad~" Katsuragi commented with a contented sigh. She stood up, looking mildly satisfied, when Kuro suddenly grabbed her. Ignoring her yelp of surprise, he flipped their positions as to where she was the one pinned against the wall. It was then that he helped himself to Katsuragi's body as he yanked off her bra, careful not to tear it due to not having paid for it yet.

"What're you doing?" she asked with a small giggle.

"Giving you a taste of your own medicine," Kuro retorted before he wrangled his tongue onto her left nipple before giving it a good suck, making her moan. He gave her boobs a good squeeze while he continued sucking on them, then he moved onto the other one, taking her nipple into his mouth.

 _"Ah~!_ H-hey. I'm the one who does the groping around here," Katsuragi joked as he put the pressure on her, biting her nipple and eliciting a cry from her while she arched her back upwards.

"I don't see you trying to stop me, " the boy replied. Katsuragi gripped the wall behind her as Kuro slapped both boobs together and lapped his tongue around both nipples in a figure eight motion.

 _"A-ah~!_ Oh, my god…!" she cried. Her body leaned forward, making it easier for him to alternate between breasts to nibble on, she bit her bottom lip with eyes shut as if she were on clound nine with each passing second either of her nipples was between his tender lips.

It was then that Kuro put more strength into squeezing her left breast and taking one extra long suck of the other one's nipple. This caused Katsuragi to buck her hips and her body to quake with an orgasm. Kuro placed his hand over her mouth to muffle her cry of release.

After coming down, Katsuragi shoved Kuro to the floor and straddled both sides of his lap with he hovering just above his cock.

"You sure that you're ready for this?" Kuro quietly asked, too entranced in the amour of the moment to care about anything else except her.

"I had already decided, Lover Boy. By the way…" Katsuragi trailed off and slumped her lower body down onto his without a hint of hesitation. Slowly, his phallus embedded itself into her overly tight pussy until he felt the tighter barrier of flesh that was her hymen.

Katsuragi simply made another forceful hump down taking out her hymen using Kuro's cock. Instead of an ear piercing scream, she simply let out a tiny squeak. She settled into the pain soon enough and looked him in the eyes. Instead of her usual flirtatious or joking smirk, she gave him a look of pure adoration, giving further credence that her feelings were genuine.

 _"…I was a virgin~"_ she finished with a confident smile as she adjusted the whole new wave of sensations surging throughout her body.

Kuro was taken aback. This girl just boldly gave him her virginity and shrugged off the pain with a smile as she made love to him. He focused on her face as he held his hands at her hips. Katsuragi's arms hooked around his neck, pulling his face into a deep kiss once more. She moaned into his mouth while they did, as they went on her rocking motions quickly escalated in pace to shifting back and forth on his hips.

They periodically separated for air in between kisses. Kuro also used them as a way to muffle Katsuragi's moans and prevent anyone from noticing. Her boobs began to fly up and down her body as he met her undulations more forcefully. Kuro's fingers were busy playing with her nipples, pulling and twisting them in an attempt to give her the absolute maximum amount of pleasure she could out of this experience.

Kuro believed they went at it for about five minutes or so, he wasn't entirely sure. And honestly, he wasn't really inclined to care at the moment. He leaned forward and found her lips with his yet again. She kissed him back passionately, her mouth moving rapidly as if she was trying to devour him.

The sheer tightness of her pussy took him by surprise but he had adjusted by now. His hips slowly starting moving themselves back and forth, carefully rising in speed, making soft slapping sounds between the flesh of Katsuragi's ass and his crotch.

Her face writhed in loving bliss as he continued slamming his member into her vaginal depths. Of course, he had already done this with Yagyū, so it made sense that he'd be good at this.

 _'Oh, god! Oh, my god! I didn't realize that sex could feel this good!'_ Katsuragi moaned profusely, Kuro's hips bucking and shaking to seek the best stimulations. Her clenching walls wiggled around him and took him as deep as he could go before tapping on her womb.

He ground himself along her walls, his rigid length causing intense friction inside her. Things get heated and Katsuragi clings to him like her life depended on it. She moans in ecstasy while hugging his face to her chest. His hips started pounding her faster and she felt her vaginal muscles beginning to contract signaling they were close.

Then, Kuro forced himself to pull out from under her. Katsuragi gasped in surprise as he did and she fell onto her rear, her legs feeling like gelatin. He bent over and tugged at her arm to pull her back to her feet. One look into his lust-addled gaze and she understood his intentions immediately.

She turned around until she was facing away from him, her ass stuck up in his face. He moved behind her, his stiffness still lathered with her juices, and pushed it back inside her pussy. Katsuragi slumped forward burying her head into her arms as she raked her nails along the wall, just barely biting back a groan. She finally recovered enough to prop herself back up and look over her shoulder at him.

She smirked and wiggled her hips, his cock slid inside her a bit deeper. Kuro drew back and then pushed forward. He repeated his actions, each time pushing in a bit deeper. Katsuragi was still grimacing over her shoulder at him every now and again but most of the time her head was turned to the side and hung low, her mouth gaping open and her eyes firmly shut.

Kuro? He couldn't get enough of touching her body. His hands alternated between holding onto her hips or groping her large breasts that were swinging wildly beneath her body as Kuro rocked to and fro, going deep before pulling out nearly all the way. Katsuragi by now was banging back to meet him, grunting every time her ass cheeks slapped into his legs, her grunts peppered with cries and profanities almost constantly.

He grabbed hold of her hair and pulled her towards him making her back arch. This sent her into convulsions of frenzy as she thrust back to meet him with a renewed energy. The grunts had now stopped, to be replaced by a constant stream of "oh fuck."

How nobody had noticed two teenagers having sex in a clothing store's changing stall, neither of them will **ever** know.

He brought her to a couple of small orgasms before going all out for the finale. He knew he was real close to losing control so he just wanted to coax one last and hopefully cataclysmic orgasm out of this girl. Kuro moved faster, jack hammering his rod in and out of her, pounding her hard as he assaulted her nipples and breasts with one hand whilst his other focused on strumming across her engorged clit.

As soon as he touched her there, the effect was devastating. As Kuro stiffened and then climaxed, pumping seemingly endless streams of spunk deep inside her, Katsuragi exploded. She only barely made it in time to cover her mouth to muffle her orgasmic scream. She shuddered and shivered as the aftershocks juddered through her body before she slumped forward and buried her face against the wall. He could just hear her whimpering as her hips gently gyrated from side to side as she nursed herself through to the end.

They both gasped for breath, trying hard to suck some much needed oxygen into their lungs. Kuro was spent, but to Katsuragi, that was THE best ever experience of her life. She'd never had such feelings of love and lust for anything other than boobs in all her life. It was a truly earth-shattering experience.

Katsuragi wobbly got up and gave Kuro a tired smile as they proceeded to at least make themselves presentable to the public. However, if one were to look closely, they would notice that the blonde's legs were trembling a bit as she walked. They left the changing room and, thankfully, no one had seemed to notice their little escapade.

Katsuragi took the "bikini" she meant to purchase and gave it to the store clerk, who also happened to be the store's owner. Once the transaction was finished, the pair turned to leave but were stopped when the owner held out a card towards them.

"Here. It's an info card for a popular hotel. Maybe you'd oughta do it there next time," she flashed them a knowing smirk. They both turned beet red at being caught and the store owner chuckled a bit. "Hey, don't worry about it. In fact, that's exactly I lost my virginity to my husband!"

Neither teens had a response to that and simply left the store. However, one could easily tell that something was going on in Kuro's mind; _'Well, I know one thing's for certain… Yagyū-chan is gonna be pissed about this…'_

Whatever way he explains this to her, he was pretty sure she would destroy him for this in spite of not really being his girlfriend. But, hey, on the bright side, he won't die a virgin!

Oh, the trials of being the only male in a class full of women…

* * *

 **Thank you, everybody, for reading this new chapter! Please make sure to follow, favorite, and drop in a nice, little review for me and I hope to see you guys again with a brand new chapter.**

 **\- Peace!**


	3. Hibari

**Obligatory excuse time! I was hanging out with family in Richmond. Also, I was in a bit of an emotional funk because of my older sister suffering a heart attack that did more damage than I'm comfortable with sharing and I can't even go see her because she's all the way out in England when it happened...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura. It belongs to Marvelous Entertainment and Kenichiro Takaki. Anything referenced belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Hibari was worried about Kuro.

He never treated her like a naïve little girl, and in fact respected and talked with her as two adults, while at the same time spent time having fun with her. She confided in him and he did in turn and they got along rather quickly when he started at Hanzo, so he became her second favorite person in the world, because no one could beat Yagyū in that regard.

That is why she was worried about Kuro. Or so she thought to herself.

Especially now, seeing him being caught in the middle of a silent altercation between Katsuragi and Yagyū. The latter, had one of his arms sandwiched between her breasts as she glared daggers while the former just kept smirking while having the other arm in her own grip.

This brings up another problem for the rosette: she loves Kuro as well. But with the knowledge that Yagyū—her best friend—did, that meant that she would have to fight for her love. But Hibari didn't want that to happen.

 _'Though, Hibari doesn't think that she can even compete. Kuro-oniichan only sees me as a younger sister probably…'_

…and that frustrated her to no end. She wasn't as sweet and innocent as everyone claimed her to be. She knew the ins and outs of reproduction. She knew babies didn't come from storks. She was well aware that to have a child, egg meeting sperm is pretty much required.

Looking back to the "fight," Katsuragi gave Yagyū a toothy grin before lightly pecking Kuro's cheek, making him blush and her glare to intensify. Yagyū clung onto Kuro's arm even tighter, burying it further into its pillowy trap while gradually cutting off the circulation in it. Somehow, despite being the subject of the dispute, he was practically invisible to the both of them.

He was too focused on evaluating his dilemma to notice that Katsuragi had shoved her hand into the confines of his pants, consciously seeking out the hem of his boxers. Kuro, all the while, had tried to tell her to stop. But, his monologue was cut short once she had managed to snake her hand into his underwear, having found what it was looking for.

Kuro's mind went blank, and his face, along with the rest of his body, had turned into the color of the increasingly agitated Yagyū's eye. He could only stare at Katsuragi, dumbfounded, and his face feeling like it would melt off onto the floor, and for the most part, he wished it would. It would save him from any further embarrassment.

"Katsuragi!" Yagyū hollered, obviously disapproving of her senior's tactless approach. "Let go of him!"

Katsuragi ignored her and gently squeezed Kuro's organ, obviously liking what she felt. She licked her lips, staring Kuro dead in the eyes. She offered him a seductive wink; this only caused the young man's mind to be sent into overload.

He then remembered that Hibari was in the room. Kuro decided to use that fact to his advantage; "H-hey, you two! Not in front of Hibari-chan!"

As expected, that garnered Yagyū's attention as she quickly let go of him, then used her umbrella to swat the blonde's hand away. Why she hadn't done that earlier, the world may never know.

 _'Disgraceful… How could I show such immaturity in front of Hibari!?'_ Yagyū thought to herself as Kuro put as much distance between himself and the once-bickering girls. Hibari wasn't sure why Kuro threw her name into the whole debacle, but at least they stopped fighting so she'll give him a pass.

Katsuragi just shrugged her shoulders; "Well, there goes my fun… Later. Places to go, boobs to touch~"

The blonde exits out the door, leaving the others in a rather awkward silence. It was broken by the sound of Kuro clearing his throat; "So, uh, yeah… That was something, don't you think, Yagyū-chan?"

"…Y-yes. Albeit a bit different from what we'd expect from Katsuragi…"

"Let's just be glad she wasn't after your boobs. Although, considering that it's her, she'll probably be all over Asuka-chan and Ikaruga-chan," the boy laughed a bit, earning a small one from the snow haired girl and clearing up the awkward sexual tension in the room. "Anyways, what were we doing before, y'know, that?"

"Oh, that's right. Coming here was Hibari's idea."

"Really now? Alright, Hibari-chan , lay it on us."

"A-Actually, Hibari… wanted to talk to Onii-chan… alone," the rosette admitted, shyly looking downwards.

"Hm? 'Alone?' But it's almost 9 o'clock. We ought to be getting to bed now."

"Y'know, Yagyū-chan, Hibari-chan can take care of herself. Remember the shinobi bon dance? She was a champ there. Why not give her a break?" Kuro brought up.

"I'm fully aware of Hibari's abilities. But…"

Hibari pouted, annoyed at how overprotective Yagyū can be sometimes; "Mou~! Yagyū-chan, Hibari-chan isn't a kid anymore! She's a shinobi just like you and Onii-chan!"

"H-Hibari?" both Kuro and Yagyū were surprised.

"Hibari trusts Onii-chan. Why can't you!?"

"N-No, Hibari… I do trust Kuro, but he's still a male. Who knows how long before he gives in to temptation and… defiles you…"

"He won't! If anything, if we did do those things it'd be Hibari who starts it!" Hibari continued to argue before shoving Yagyū out the door.

"H-Hibari!"

"Hibari'll shower and be in her room as soon as she's done here! Until then, she wants to be alone with Onii-chan!"

'The irony of this situation is that she's talking about me defiling Hibari-chan when she and I did the horizontal tango to see if I was worthy of Hibari-chan…' Kuro thought as he watched the rosette kick Yagyū out of the room—his room, might I add.

The door slammed shut and Hibari turned around quickly, her earlier indignation completely gone, as she ran up to Kuro and bear hugged him.

"So, what did you wanna talk about Hibari-chan?"

"Hm? Oh! Hibari wanted to spend some time and play a game with you!"

"Wait, that's it?" Kuro asked, a bit disappointed. Yet, at the same time, Hibari was sort of unpredictable at times. "Well, I'm okay with that. What game is it?"

"Hibari found out about a new game called 'I Want You To.'"

"'I Want You To?' How do you play that?"

"It's easy. You just take turns at asking the other person to do something, starting with the words, 'I Want You To…' So you still want to play, Onii-chan?"

"Uh, alright. You first."

"Hibari wants you to pat her head~" Hibari said, lowering her head to him. He obliged and gently pats her head, then it was his turn.

I want you to… undo your pigtails," Kuro says as Hibari took off the ribbons in her hair. He had to admit, Hibari looked so much cuter with her hair let loose.

"Hibari wants you to… let her sit on your lap!" Kuro, inclined his head in confusion when Hibari pushed him with surprising strength. Finally getting what she meant, he crossed his legs as she situated herself in his lap.

Kuro thought of a hundred things he might ask Hibari to do, but one thought kept coming to him in response to the rather intimate position that they were in. A rather… naughty idea; _'Oh, to hell with it. It's not like Yagyū-chan'll hear me… I hope… Fuck it. Do or die!'_

"I want you to… t-to take off your shirt," he finally said, scratching his cheek while blushing brightly. He figured that if he asked her to do something perverted, she'd refuse and he'd win the game. He was in for the surprise of a lifetime when Hibari slowly unbuttoned her uniform shirt, revealing a cute pink bra.

It was then that a naughty thought came to Hibari's head as she grabbed Kuro by the wrists and hovered his hands over her breasts; "Hi-Hibari wants you… to touch her boobs…"

Kuro was staring over the rosette's shoulder, completely taken aback by the request. Did she think of the same tactic that he did? However, his competitive streak didn't allow him to back down from a challenge. Especially not now since they've already gone this far. She rested her back against him while he was began massaging her breasts. For two full minutes that seemed like forever, Kuro had taken no pause in squeezing her breasts. Hibari was loving every second of it. It was much better than when Katsuragi or Haruka did this to her.

Then, Kuro remembered that it was his turn again. Although, the sensation of boobs in both of his hands made him dig himself further into this rabbit hole; "I-I want you to take off your bra."

Hibari paused and blushed harder before she unclasped her bra, letting it fall into the floor. Her naked boobs bounced slightly from being freed from their prison; "H-Hibari w-wants you to… touch her more…"

Kuro hesitated for only a second before moving his hands forward and grabbing as much of her pert breasts as possible. She whined and pulled her head back as he was groping her.

Kuro felt the desire for Hibari to look at him while he touched her, so he could see her rosy cheeks and embarrassed look, but he didn't know how to voice it without sounding like an idiot, so he just continued to play with her chest in silence.

He could feel the rosette's nipples harden beneath his palms, and with that came the desire to play with them. Gently, he started rubbing them with his thumbs before pinching them, causing Hibari to cry out. He stopped, thinking that maybe he had taken this way too far, but when he looked at her face, Hibari was finally looking back at him, eyes sparkling with desire.

Not wanting the rest of their classmates to hear them, Hibari took her hands over her mouth as Kuro began groping and playing with her breasts again, the feeling of his hands making her knees quiver. She was sensitive. Not overly sensitive, but sensitive enough that it felt extremely good. She started to sweat between her thighs. Or maybe she was leaking? Or perhaps it was "Strawberry Season" and she didn't even realize.

Kuro touched her just right and she let out a moan as she bit down on her thumb, having begun to salivate. If she thought about it, the boy whom she looked up to like an elder brother playing with her chest was making her very, very aroused.

"O-Onii-chan~" Hibari breathed, her body shaking and her hands resting on his. "Hibari wants you…"

"…You want me to what?" Kuro asked, still in the mindset that they were still playing the game. However, Hibari spun around and pinned him to the bed, her breathing audible. "Hibari-chan?"

"No… Hibari meant she wants you to do the kind of stuff that makes her a woman. And…"

"And…? And wha—" his question was cut off when Hibari practically smashed their lips together. There were many questions that rolled into Kuro's head at once, but he threw them away because her lips were so soft and her tongue tasted so sweet—wait, tongue!?

He finally registered that their simple smooch has evolved into a full-on make out session. Muffled wet noises were made inside their mouths as their tongues curled around each other's until the need for air stopped them for a bit. It was weird to see Hibari act so… aggressive, for lack of a better term.

…Well, except for the time she got angry with Yagyū and Haruka for treating her like a possession, but we're getting off-topic now.

"Wait a second, Hibari-chan…" Kuro stopped her from attacking his lips again in favor of pushing her off to the point where she was on her knees and stood up. Hibari began to get the impression that he was going to stop, and when she tried to tell him not to, she was shocked when Kuro pulled his pants and boxers down. His now rigid length nearly hit her in the face and she gasped lightly, her cheeks turning a bright red.

"I-Is this a…?"

"A penis? Yes. And it got like this from me touching your boobs, y'know."

"Hi-Hibari… did this?"

"Yeah. Now the question remains, are you still willing to continue? Because if we do, there's no turning back," Kuro, amazingly, kept his hormones in check long enough to ask that question. Though, seeing the determined expression and nodding from Hibari keyed him in on her desire to keep going.

"Mm-hm! Hibari wants you to make her a woman, Onii-chan!" she declared, then wrapped both her hands around his rod. The softness of Hibari's hands caused him to inhale sharply. "A-Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. Your hands just felt so good, I couldn't help myself," he answered truthfully. "Now, try stroking it."

"Like this?" she asked as she began moving her hands up and down his length at a slow pace. His low grunting and flushed face let her know that she was on the right track. She progressively sped up as the seconds went by. "What should Hibari do now?"

"U… use your mouth."

"How does Hibari do that?"

"Lick it like you would a lollipop, or a popsicle. Minus the biting, of course. Biting it would hurt… a lot."

With that, Hibari pushed her hair behind her ear and slowly licked along the length of Kuro's cock. He let out a groan as she took him into her mouth. It was so warm, and so moist. Without hesitation, she licked her lips and shoved the whole thing in her mouth, not finding it particularly difficult if she breathed through her nose and ignored her gag reflex. The boy's hand found the back of her head with her letting him guide her up and down his shaft.

Despite what he may have wanted, Kuro couldn't help but compare the feeling of Hibari bobbing her head on his shaft to Yagyū and Katsuragi. While inexperienced, Hibari doing an okay job. And this was saying something, especially for someone who had clearly never done this before. Her tongue slithered around him, feeling like it was longer than he humanly thought possible, and her small moans and sighs were music to his ears. Kuro never wanted this moment to end, but he could feel himself getting close to cumming.

"H-Hibari-chan…? Could you… maybe use your boobs, too?" he requested. Hibari's lust-addled mind made her forego a moment's hesitation and sandwich his rod in the valley of her breasts.

Hibari felt him twitch in her mouth, and subconsciously increased the movement of her tongue. When she pulled back again, Kuro released her head and threw his arms down to grasp either side of the bed. He came in her mouth with a moan/grunt of her name, and Hibari's eyes widened. She swallowed as much as she could before pulling away from him, coughing a bit from the surprise.

"I'm sorry. I never told you it does that when it feels really good…" he apologized.

"Hibari's okay. It wasn't that bad, actually," Hibari reassured him by smiling and went up to kiss him, which he returned with equal vigor. She climbed onto him and he could feel her wetness through her panties against his legs. His hands went back down to her breast, fondling them and lightly tweaking her nipples.

Hibari bit her bottom lip at the contact, fighting back the urge to let her hand descend into her panties. She wanted Kuro to touch her, but she didn't know how long before he would.

Kuro shocked her by kissing at her neck, his lips and tongue striking at her sensitive, fair skin and she felt the urge to rub herself intensify by an insane amount. Kuro kept rubbing her right breast, but snaked his right hand down to her now soaked panties, and one stroke against them made her body jolt up and her back arch as she screamed his name.

"Onii-chan!" she squealed. Kuro kept kissing and licking at her neck while his hand rubbed up and down the outside of her panties, making Hibari writhe in pleasure. Her breathing came in short gasps and when Kuro let his fingers dive underneath her panties and onto her clit, she couldn't hold herself back.

Hibari came with a long, drawn out moan, her orgasm prolonged as Kuro kept furiously rubbing her clit, her entire body practically in flames at his touch. She was a panting, writhing mess, still slightly spasming from her orgasm, and her tongue was lolled out of her mouth. A line of drool ran from the corner of her mouth down to the back of her neck, and her eyes were hazed.

He helped Hibari discard her drenched undergarments before lining up his cock with her slit, the rosette moaning lowly as he carefully rubbed it up and down her folds, making sure he was as lubricated as possible before attempting entry.

"Hibari-chan, I'm gonna put it in now. I'll warn you, though, it's gonna hurt for a bit," he told her.

"Wait! Can Hibari… be on top?" Hibari asked nervously and Kuro gave an affirmative hum as he laid on his back. She threw her leg over Kuro's lap. She was facing him and prepared to lower herself onto him. Her bare ass was on his crotch. With her legs spread wide open, she reached down to point his pole upwards, holding it still before lowering herself.

It happened in a matter of seconds, but it felt like slow motion. Both of their minds went blank as their most intimate parts were connected. Hibari's face immediately strained in pain and pleasure at having her virginity taken and she buried her face in the crook of Kuro's neck to muffle her own screams.

The boy gave her some time to get adjusted to the feeling of him being inside her. He wanted to kick things off, but he reigned that desire in as to make this as least painful as possible.

"Are you alright, Hibari-chan?" he asked. The rosette merely nodded, blinking away the tears that welled up.

It started off slowly, with Hibari grinding and bouncing against his lap in slow and precise movements. The girl let out small sighs at the ever-growing pleasure. At that point, she really couldn't help herself as her body went into autopilot; her hips moving up and down along the organ inside of her. Then, when she was all the way down, Hibari would start to roll and gyrate her hips around to get it in further.

"Ooh! O-Oni-i-i-i… -cha-a-an…~" she whined in pleasure as she felt the tip press and rub against her womb. She increased her pace so she was more animatedly bouncing herself up and down. Her pussy quivered and tightened at sporadic points as if it was trying to milk the seed right out of his penis.

She carried herself away with loud groans of sexual elation that were loud enough to be heard from beyond the door had they been unfortunate enough for someone to overhear them.

Kuro was feeling the same thing, already starting to move with Hibari. Out of synch at first to create awkward, yet pleasurable feelings; that built into a matched tempo. Her earned a small yelp from her when he hit one of her most sensitive spots inside her body with a particularly strong thrust.

Deeply lost in the experience, Hibari leaned forward and hugged his head, causing his face to get caught in the valley of her breasts, her eyes closed as she held on almost for dear life. Her fingers clawed into his scalp. The lewd slapping sounds kept getting more rapid and loud, but the boy eventually had to pull back a little, even if it was just his face, to get some air and speak; "Hibari-chan… I-I'm… get… getting close…"

"M-me, too… I'm go… going… t-to— **AH~!"** her walls squeezed even tighter around his length, the only thing in the world that mattered to her at the moment, as both breathlessly just looked at each other with eyes half lidded, before Kuro grunted, muscles tensing, and released inside the girl riding him.

Hibari's eyes widened in shock and awe as she screamed at the top of her lungs, her own climax now having made a mess out of both of them. Instinctively, her grip on him tightened in the very moment of climax. Her womanhood twitched a bit, as if satisfied.

Kuro threw the blankets over her as she was beginning to drift off. However, her falling asleep bred another problem entirely:

Yagyū.

Should he wake Hibari up? Or just carry her to her room as inconspicuously as possible? It could go either way, but if he remembered correctly, Yagyū and Hibari share a room, so he'd run into her regardless. The boy went to check the hallway to see if he was clear for carrying Hibari to her room.

However, that plan went right out the window when he saw Yagyū standing right in front of him, and she didn't look very pleased. Especially not with her arms crossed and an aura of anger around her.

"Uh, hey, Yagyū-chan!" he said, the primal fear of death rising by the second. She said nothing, she just pushed him back inside and onto the floor. Kuro expected her to bludgeon him for what happened between him and Hibari, but instead Yagyū straddled his waist and removed her uniform's top.

"Uh, Yagyū-chan?"

"Kuro, remember what I told you almost a week ago?" she asked.

"That if I 'deflowered' Hibari-chan before you gave consent that I'd have to deal with you?" he guessed.

"Correct. First was me, then Katsuragi, and now Hibari…" Yagyū replied, leaning in closer to him. "You failed to heed my warning and now you'll have to deal with me…"

"Is it too late to say sorry?" he asked, all bass gone from his voice.

"Yes. Now…" at the word 'now,' Kuro shut his eyes. He reopened them, though, when he felt Yagyū's hand slide up and down his length (which made him remember that he forgot to put his trousers back on…).

"Huh?"

"I told you. Now, you'll have to deal with me," Yagyū pushed her panties aside and impaled herself onto his phallus in one go.

"W-wait. So, you're not gonna kill me?" Kuro asked. Yagyū tilted her head.

"Hm? What gave you that idea?" the genuine confusion in her voice made Kuro's brain scream 'I Quit.'

"Um… usually when people say 'You've gotta deal with me,' it means 'I'mma kill you.'"

"I meant that you would have to satisfy my needs me as well. I assumed I had made myself clear then."

"It was crystal clear to me that you were gonna end me if I did what I just did…"

"I see…"

"That's it. I give up," the boy said flatly. "But next time, try wording that in a way that doesn't make it seem like game over, please."

"Duly noted," Yagyū said as own turn with Kuro commenced, both of them unaware of the fact that Hibari had just come to and was given a front row seat to their horizontal tango.

* * *

 **Thank you, everybody, for reading this new chapter! Please make sure to follow, favorite, and drop in a nice, little review for me and I hope to see you guys again with a brand new chapter.**

 **\- Peace!**


	4. Ikaruga

**Hey, what's up? Anyone else seen the new SK anime? If so, what're your thoughts on it? It's pretty interesting so far, and I'm keeping my eye on it. New episodes are online every Friday, for those interested. At the time of this chapter, the third episode should be out.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura. It belongs to Marvelous Entertainment and Kenichiro Takaki. Anything referenced belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

The training had been intense that day as it had been the previous month, and elite Shinobi team could feel their veins throb and their muscles ache as they were catching their breath. They were undeniably making progress, but they knew for a fact that they was still leagues behind Kiriya, Daidouji, or the other Shinobi masters. Kuro, in particular, became aware of his steady growth and it seemed that the girls did, too. Their main acknowledgement of his increasing strength was fighting him three-on-one.

Far from being frustrated or discouraged by the gap in power between them and the Masters, they became enthusiastic in their own ways. As they sat and rested, Hibari moved over to sit next to Kuro, waiting for Kiriya to arrive and conclude their training. She began humming a cute little tune all the while. Of course, her happier than usual attitude wasn't lost on anyone else and they—minus Yagyū—wondered what made her so ecstatic.

"Good work today, ladies. Kuro. Your training will be concluded for today. Also, I have an announcement to make: We will stay at the shinobi island for three days," he explained briefly before disappearing again in a smoke bomb, prompting the usual coughing fit from the students.

" ***cough, cough*** For the love of Kami, Kiriya-sensei! There's a limit to how much smoke ya put in those bombs! LEARN IT!" Kuro stood up and shouted at the ceiling in the vain hopes that their teacher would hear.

"Let it go, Kuro-san. It's better that way," Ikaruga advised before the group went on to freshen up. The girls took their baths first, for obvious reasons. Well, Katsuragi tried to get Kuro to join them, but he respectfully declined. Their reactions varied, but they did all share the collective thought that they wouldn't have minded as much if he had. Hell, his hands have already explored the bodies of three of them.

* * *

As the ship took the class of six towards the island they once trained at, one could see Kuro and Ikaruga together near the edge, the latter leaning over the bow of the ship and staring intently and joyously at the passing seagulls. She remembers him having a distinct fascination with birds.

"Ikaruga-chan?" she heard him address her. She held back the urge to jump from being caught daydreaming.

"Y-Yes?"

"What's your favorite type of bird?"

That question really came out of left field, but she answered anyway; "Oh… um, I'm rather interested in the phoenix."

"Is that why your Guardian's a phoenix?"

"Hm… it's a possibility. Since I was a child, I've had a distinct fascination with the phoenix," she answers, turning to the left to further face him. "Then, what is yours?"

"The eagle."

"Why is that?" Ikaruga prodded. This was the perfect chance for her to get to know him a little bit better.

"Hm… well, the eagle conveys the powers and messages of the spirit; a person's connection to the divine because it flies higher than any other bird. The eagle brings the message of renewed life because it is associated with the east winds - the direction of spring, dawn and rebirth.

If someone's got it rough, eagles not only show 'em a new beginning, but gives that person the will to endure the difficulties. It gives me freedom and courage to look ahead whenever I see one. The eagle is symbolic of the importance of honesty and truthful principles. Or at least, that's what my old master taught me about them when I first summoned my guardian."

 **"BOOOORRRRRIIIING!"** Leave it it Katsuragi to kill the mood as she popped up behind Ikaruga and started groping her breasts as usual.

"Katsuragi-san!/Katsu-chan…" both dark haired shinobi called and Kuro continued with; "Weren't you all over Asuka-chan just a second ago?"

"Please don't give her any ideas!" Asuka desperately shouted from the background.

"I believe in boob equality. I see boobs, I grab boobs. Although, I've recently found something almost as good~" she wiggled her eyebrows while staring at him—specifically, the area between his legs—perversely.

Kuro hovered his hands over his crotch subconsciously and turned away. Meanwhile, a certain albino haired girl's eyebrow twitched in irritation and she snapped the toothpick she was using to pick at and eat her favorite food. Hibari, who was next to her, took notice.

"Are you okay, Yagyū-chan?"

"Just fine," she replied quickly and curtly right as the island came into view.

"Wow. You guys have an entire island to yourselves…" Kuro marveled at the sight.

"It's not just ours. Countless shinobi have come here to train in the past. This is practically a tradition amongst all shinobi," Kiriya explained from behind them as they exited the ship, the poor younger male being given the laborious task of carrying everyone's luggage.

 _'Nah, nobody help me. That'd be a little too much…'_ he thought bitterly as they all came up to the only man-made structure on the island. Thankfully for the girls, the place didn't look as dusty as it did the first time so they didn't have to spend all day cleaning.

Once that was over and done with, they were all tasked with practicing combination Ninja Art with their Guardians. Well, Kuro and Ikaruga were helping Asuka get the hang of summoning hers, though…

…Oh, the irony of being afraid of the same species your Guardian comes from…

It wasn't until about 7 o'clock where they decided to stop and take it easy. They were quick to enter the baths afterwards. Once his was finished, Kuro made his way to the kitchen to grab something to eat. However, as he rounded the corner of the hallway, he accidentally bumps into somebody. It was Ikaruga.

"Oops… Sorry, Ikaruga-chan," Kuro apologized.

"It's alright. I'm also at fault for not paying attention to my surroundings," the ravenette replied. She looked apologetic, but there was something else there too, something he couldn't place. It was almost like she was glad to have run into him and was hiding it. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I'm fine, more or less. Thanks for asking."

Ikaruga looked downwards for a moment, seemingly thinking about something, before lifting her head back up and smiling serenely at Kuro; "In that case, would you mind coming with me to my room?"

Now, he was curious. When he first meet Ikaruga, she was very aware of his gender. She still treated him as well as she would her other juniors, but she was still more… reserved, for lack of a better term, towards him. Now, here she was, casually inviting him to her room. His intuition made him feel like he knew where this would eventually lead, but he disregarded it and agreed.

Smiling, Ikaruga hooked her arm around his and made the short walk towards her door. She told him to wait outside for a bit and went in alone. Kuro heard her moving about inside, along with a few thumps and the rustling of what seemed to be cloth.

"You can come in, now," she called. Upon hearing it, Kuro let himself in, but froze when he got a look at the girl's choice in nightwear. Ikaruga was sitting on her bed wearing a pure white negligee that he could tell that she didn't wear anything underneath. Whether or not she did this on purpose, he'll never know.

"U-um, Ikaruga-chan…?" he asked, his face red like a tomato.

"Yes?"

"Do you always wear _that_ to bed?" he said, still not looking at her.

"Why, yes, I do. Is there a problem?" she asked, genuinely confused as to why he was acting like he was.

 _'You really don't see anything wrong with this picture…?'_ he thought to himself before coming to the conclusion that since she wore that a lot, it was only natural she'd eventually be comfortable with having in on in front of others.

…but then again, Ikaruga usually never lets anyone come into her room back at the school, so what made this time so different?

He would've verbalized that question had not for Ikaruga shifting her position to where her legs were tucked under her and her hands were rested on her thighs. Kuro fought to keep from staring at them.

"It's been a while since you and I have done our meditation practices, so I figured now would be the time. Come," she explained, patting the spot beside her. He did as told and got into a comfortable seating position on the bed, sitting cross-legged with his hands in his lap.

Ikaruga was about to give him more instructions, but her words died in her mouth when she bore witness to the sight of Kuro removing his shirt. Her eyes widened and she felt the heat rising in her face as his well-built physique came into view. She knew why he had done this; to get more comfortable, but she always had to put in a lot of effort to not just completely ogle him.

"A-alright, are you ready?" she asked, receiving a nod into response. She took a calming breath to calm her hormones before regarding Kuro with a serious glance. "Today, we shall be focusing on tuning out any unnecessary distractions. This is very, very important when meditating. Now, for the next thirty minutes, we shall be taking turns trying to distract the other in five minute intervals. I'll start and I want you to try whatever you can think of to break my concentration, okay?"

Kuro nodded and waited a moment for Ikaruga to drift off. During that time, he tried to think of ways that he could distract her. His eyes began scanning her up and down before, unwittingly or not, stopping at her breasts. Immediately, an idea popped into his head, but the only thing keeping him from going through with it was how she would react if it worked. She didn't have her blade on her as it was on the other side of the room, so the most possible damage she could do to him would be to hit him in his nards.

Seeing as he only had four minutes left, he decided to just tempt fate. Looking between his palms and her chest for a few seconds, he shifted around the bed to station himself behind her. He swallowed down his nervousness before he snaked his arms under hers and began to grope her chest!

As if by reflex, her right hand twitched and shifted towards her hip, but she remembered that her blade wasn't on her. Despite this, her hand continued to twitch as if it was trying to show Kuro how she was growing irritated. Although, it seemed that he didn't even notice, judging by his hands not leaving their current location. Seeing that he probably wouldn't stop, she decided to wait out the next three minutes before castigating him for this dumb move.

 _'He should not be left alone with Katsuragi-san anymore!'_

From behind her, Kuro's hands cradled her breasts in each one and lightly pressed down on them to feel the consistency. Despite her nightwear being in the way, he could tell that they were warm, soft, and squishy. Out of the now four girls' breasts that he had fondled, he could definitely tell that Ikaruga's were the softest. Carefully, he stroked his hands across them a few times, feeling their shape and weight. It felt so nice that it almost made him forget how risky and stupid this was, or why he was even doing this in the first place.

Then, his fingers found her nipples, which began to poke against her negligee, and he just couldn't help but stroke them a little. He ran a finger around both little nubs a few times, before taking them between a thumb and index finger and squeezing just a little bit. A whimper and a soft sigh escaped her lips. It scared him a bit. Although, luckily for him, Ikaruga remained still despite this.

As if his body had a mind of its own, Kuro's left hand had finally left her chest and slid down her body, feeling every inch of her curvature. He could feel her body tremble slightly whenever he made contact with her skin as he moved past her waist to his next destination: her crotch.

 _'N-not there…! That spot is embarrassing!'_ Ikaruga whined in her mind. She felt a myriad of sensations at the boy's touch. The most prominent feeling was the heat rising steadily in her lower regions just as she felt Kuro's hand slide further and further downwards till it made contact with her most sacred area, shielded by a pair of black panties. Then, he took the next step and moved his right hand over from her hip to the space between her thighs cupping her mound through her panties.

Ikaruga gasped in reaction and waited with anticipation as Kuro had shifted her panties to the side, revealing her moistening pussy lips. He quickly glanced up at her, gauging whether or not she would stop him, before he leaned his head close enough for her skin to feel his breath. She shuddered at the feeling and waited for him to continue, which he did by tenderly pressing his finger against her outer lips slowly trailing up to her clit.

Ikaruga shifted, appearing very heated by his actions. Evidently this was a sensitive spot for her. His lips gently nibbled on her shoulder as he pried apart her vaginal lips. She exhaled and quickly went rigid when she felt one of his calloused fingers worm its way into her pussy. She reacted by tensing up in her spot.

 _'I-I… I can't take it anymore! I'm… I'm... c-c-cumming!'_

The girl's mind went crazy in numbing pleasure as the boy's fingers (when did he insert the second one?) slowly pumped inside and outside of her cunt. After a couple of minutes of this, definitely passing the five minute mark, Ikaruga clamped her thighs on his hand as her body very visibly quivered and twitched in climax. Kuro couldn't see it, but both of her eyes had snapped open and her mouth hung agape as she let out a silent scream and a shaky breath of release.

They sat there in silence, save for Ikaruga's heavy breathing, as the realization of what Kuro had done dawned on him: he had not only just groped his classmate, but he had actually fingered her into an orgasm all without her consent! He actually felt like scum now and looked at his hand, now coated with her vaginal fluids, with a look of horror etched onto his features. The girl in question saw the look on his face and had only one thought in her now lust-addled mind.

 _'No… Don't you dare feel sorry for that!'_

Ikaruga slowly and shakily got up to where she was on her knees. She wobbled in place for a second before turning to face him, her bangs shadowing her eyes. Kuro began to panic, waving his hands in front of him and sputtering apologies. When she didn't respond, he then braced himself for a well-deserved hit…

But it never came.

Instead, she shoved him, causing him to fall on his back. Now, Ikaruga was straddling his legs, feeling up his broad chest. She was then quick to undress before proceeding to lean down on him close enough as to where her breasts were pressed against his chest, their nipples rubbing against each other's as well.

"I-Ikaruga-chan?!"

"Kuro-san… That was really mean…"

Ikaruga's left hand trailed downwards and he gasped when she grabbed his shorts and pulled on them. The girl's fingers worked their way into his underwear and Kuro grunted when they wrapped around his cock, now at full mast. She quickly went to work by placing her hands at the hilt.

Kuro moaned in contentment at her soft, feminine hands touching the more sensitive part of his body. The sensation of her breath on it came next, soon followed by her lips on his shaft. Her perfect, rosy colored lips curled up against his shaft while her hands softly stroked the hilt of his meat, she wasted no time in bringing out her tongue lick and lather the tip, making him weak in the knees.

She continued licking the tip in soft circles before the moment of truth came when she opened her mouth and took in his meat in a manner similar to how she ate one of Asuka's futomaki rolls.

A small scrap of pubic hair tickled her nose as she adjusted her position, then after a few more seconds she withdrew herself all the way to the tip before plunging all the way back down.

Kuro inhaled sharply and placed his hands on her head while she continued. Her mouth made audibly loud suckling noises as she continued bobbing back her head with extra strong sucks of his dick.

Soon enough he signaled his release prompting Ikaruga to pry herself off with a wet pop and a small trail of saliva connecting her lips to his cock as a geyser of semen erupted from it. Ikaruga maintained her kneeling position with her eyes wide open in surprise. She had squirmed a bit when some of Kuro's cum landed on her face and breasts.

Ikaruga ended up scooping up the substance from her breast and gave it one long look before lapping it up. It was an acquired taste, but she couldn't find reasons to complain.

She then got in a position where she was on her back, head resting on her pillow, her legs spread invitingly, and her arms outstretched to him while staring at up at Kuro lovingly.

"Kuro-san. I can't wait anymore. Will you please be my first time? I want you to be my first and only man."

In response, Kuro closed in on her and once again melted into the embrace. His right hand gripped his member carefully guiding it to her vulva. Once the tip touched the outer lips, Kuro looked to her receiving a nod of confirmation before taking the plunge into Ikaruga's womanhood and claiming her virginity.

The ravenette held her mouth agape in exhilaration and pain at having said virginity claimed. Kuro waited for her to accustom herself to it instead of hammering away, though the extreme tightness of her womanhood certainly made him want to rush.

"Y-you can… move now…" the pain began to dim and began to morph into a sensation of pleasure. Kuro nodded and began rocking his hips in a gyrating motion inside her sex. Ikaruga's flushed face contorted to one of gradually intensifying pleasure, her eyes were closed and her lips pursed as if begging to be kissed. Kuro obliged by leaning forward enough to capture them in his.

She dutifully kissed back and hooked her arms around his neck as they softly bounced together on the bed. Ikaruga started breathing heavily as Kuro hammered his hips against her groin. The longer it went, the faster her got and the more strength he put into his thrusts, soon enough he was aggressively pounding her pussy like some lust obsessed lover and that's what they both were right now.

After a while of mind-numbing pleasure, she felt Kuro extract himself from her depths. She was going to voice her complaints and beg him to re-enter her, but he stopped her before she began by lifting her up and swapping their positions. Now, she was the one on top again. She instantly realized what he wanted; _'Well, I can't let him do everything…'_

Ikaruga hips soothingly gyrated in Kuro's lap with his meat snugly sheathed inside her snatch, it was a tight fit and to them it was an undescribable feeling.

She continues slamming herself onto his lap for the past several minutes with her arms up over her head letting her breasts bounce and jiggle in front of Kuro's face. Ikaruga's face scrunched up with intense pleasure as she rode him; her cheeks burning red, her eyes half-lidded, and her mouth agape with breathy moans escaping from it constantly.

She hunched over his form, her hair draping them both. Her hands slid along his chest as his firmly held her buttocks in place. Kuro looked into Ikaruga's flushed face and grinned right before she started moving herself up and down his turgid pole.

"Kuro-saaaan~! Kuro-saaaan~!" the girl repeats his name to no end.

Kuro groaned as she rode him with unrivaled passion. She absolutely adored and savored the feeling of him being sheathed inside, she wanted it to last forever, but at the same time knew that she was going to tap out any minute. Thus, she altered her movements to slow and strong rotations of her hips which brought an even greater sensation and pushed Kuro even closer to release.

Seemingly picking up on this, Ikaruga once again wrapped her lips around his mouth while her body writhed on his cock. Within the confines of their mouths, the two hollered inwardly at their sexual activity reaching its apex.

Then, it all happened at once. Ikaruga froze, locked in a breathless rigor as her release rushed through her. Her core clenched around him like a flytrap, and he groaned as she pulsed around him. Despite the iron grip her pussy had on him, Kuro thrust again, again, driving the entire length of his rod into her with determination, and her whole body shuddered with each blow. Then, Kuro buried himself in her one last time and his orgasm hit him.

He came violently, semen raging through his cock like molten metal, pumping and pumping as Ikaruga practically milked him for every last drop he had. The ravenette had succumbed to climax as well with her pussy squelching all over the comforters while continuously being filled with his essence.

Once they had finished, they both collapsed onto the bed in a tight spooning embrace, both exhausted and totally satisfied, with him still locked inside her.

Though, had they paid more attention to their surroundings, they would have heard the sound of scurrying footsteps moving away from the door...

* * *

 _The next morning…_

Ikaruga's eye fluttered open as the sun had the audacity to rouse her from her pleasant dreams. However, she did notice a distinct absence of someone who was supposed to be there. She slowly sat up and stretched her arms just as she noticed a little note on the door.

 **'Yo, Ikaruga-chan!**

 **I woke up early, yet didn't wanna disturb you. I also kinda needed to get out of the room before any of the others woke up. Haha! See ya during training today!**

 **\- Kuro**

 **P.S.: Please don't be mad at me for yesterday! I mean, the groping, not the… y'know…'**

Ikaruga smiled and noted a small doodle of Kuro with his hands together in a begging pose. She let out a small huff of amusement. She was in no way upset about what happened last night. Sure, she was aggravated with him groping her at the time, but regardless, she made a mental note to let him know that she wasn't holding a grudge against him.

 _'Seriously, he can be like a child sometimes…'_

* * *

 **Thank you, everybody, for reading this new chapter! Please make sure to follow, favorite, and drop in a nice, little review for me and I hope to see you guys again with a brand new chapter.**

 **\- Peace!**


End file.
